Anima Contrita
by Mario Calagione
Summary: Aveces la gente se desvive por vivir el amor en todas sus formas, alaban a cupido y a toda esa bola de basura barata en la que creen, si tan solo supieran...si tan solo comprendieran, que el amor mata, carcome y te hunde en un espiral de dolor eterno. Esta no es una historia de amor, ella lo supo siempre. Dejen REVIEWS! Se agradecen!
1. Demoni all'interno VOL I

_Aveces la gente se desvive por vivir el amor en todas sus formas, alaban a cupido y a toda esa bola de basura barata en la que creen, si tan solo supieran...si tan solo comprendieran, que el amor mata, carcome y te hunde en un espiral de dolor eterno...no lo definiria como una enfermedad; las enfermedades se curan...oh no, puedes llorar y suplicar todo lo que quieras pero seguiras sufriendo igual, ahogandote en tu miseria._

Draco! Mira lo que los carroñeros han traido para que te diviertas! Es esa maldita sangre sucia que tanto te molestaba en el colegio! -La mortifaga daba saltos a la vez que jalaba una larga y gruesa cadena con desdén, y al final de esta con grilletes en las muñecas estaba Hermione Granger la viva pesadilla de Draco. -Ven aqui pequeño mio, ven y hechale un ojo, la muy estúpida trato de salvar a Potter y él la dejó de lado para huir -una sonora carcajada sonó por toda la mansión, la castaña no podía ver más que la espalda de su loca captora, revisó el area con los ojos y afinó todos sus sentidos, al parecer no había nadie más ahí -Vamos querido sobrino, te he traido este presente y no quieres ni verlo?

Un agudo chirrillo hizó que Hermione se alertara, era el chirrillo de una silla siendo arrastrada, volteó hacia donde provenia el ruido y entornó los ojos, poco a poco pudo ver como una figura se dibujaba entre las sombras de la mansión.

Lumos -una voz glacial inundo en ecos la desolada sala -Con que la sangre sucia... -un joven alto y rubio deambuló desde las sombras hasta quedar frente a su tía -Sabias que siempre has sido mi tia favorita Bellatrix? -La castaña no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio recorrer su espina dorsal.

Por su puesto que si querido, mis regalos siempre han sido excelentes, pero hoy puedo alardear más de ello - La mortifaga soltó una risita malevola y le entregó la cadena al joven -Toda tuya tesoro - dijo mortalmente y haciendose a un lado le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se alejó hacia las escaleras -OH! y Draco...tratala lo mejor posible cielo.

No tienes una idea querida tía -susurró - la hare sentir como en casa -la castaña abrio los ojos tanto que bien se le podrían haber salido de sus cuencas y pudo atinar a ver una sonrisa en el rubio que le provocaría pesadillas. -Granger , granger, granger -chasqueó negando con la cabeza -alguna vez tu instinto de supervivencia superará a tu estupida mania de salvar a ese cara rajada? - el joven comenzó a enredar la cadena alrededor de su muñeca, posteriormente su antebrazo y así hasta que termino a solo unos cuantos pasos de la leona. -No bromeaba cuando dije que la tia Bella da los mejores obsequios - los glaciales ojos se clavaron en ella como dagas, destilando veneno puro -Cuando me desperte el día de hoy parecia ser prometedor...pero tener a la asquerosa sangre sucia y puta personal de Harry Potter es mucho más de lo que cualquiera puede soñar! -Soltó una carcajada, a lo que la castaña respondió con un escupitajo, directo a la mejilla, el rubio se quedo estatico con la mirada clavada en ella, era la mirada más pesada que Hermione jamas hubiese tenido que soportar instintivamente retrocedió un paso pero el agarre se lo impidió, la serpiente se limpio con el dorso de la mano y le soltó un puñetazo directo en la cara que la noqueó cayendo de lleno al frio suelo de marmol.

Eres un hombre tan malditamente enfermo como yo Nott, no me vengas con esa mierda de la moral...la aristocracia aqui ya no sirve, no sirve de nada! Trata de lidiar con una imperdonable sobre tu trasero con buena moral...eso es algo que me fascinaria ver! - Gruño el rubio mirando los estantes de libros

Sabes que me importa una mierda la aristocracia y la moral querido amigo, pero hasta para tí, me atrevo a decir que fue bajo, muy bajo; mira que follarte a la sangre sucia y golpearla hasta dejarla casí inconsiente? - Un joven de la misma edad de Draco alto, fornido y de cabellera negra se acomodaba perezosamente en la silla frente al escritorio tomando una manzana y mordiendola.

Que harias tú entonces ya que eres tan sabio? -dijo en tono sarcastico rodando sus ojos hasta el techo.

La torturaria hasta sacarle la mierda, quiza la desmembraria lenta y dolorosamente hasta que muera desangrada o dejar que Greyback se la folle -rió sonoramente - pero ese soy yo.

Vaya que si, malnacido loco de mierda -Sonrió de medio lado

De hecho...que tal si me la prestas unas horas? -El tono ahora era mortal con miles de amenzas como subtexto, pero el rubio era demasiado bueno leyendo entre lineas.

Y dejar que cumplas alguna de tus torcidas fantasias? No querido Nott, aún la necesitamos Potter no tarda en buscarla y el Señor Tenebroso podrá matarlo y entonces te daré a Granger...pero claro no a solas -sus ojos brillaron con malicia -Debo ser el primero en la fila por supuesto.

La castaña abrió los ojos y enseguida un dolor punzante le cubrió el rostro, podía sentir su labio sangrando, se incorporó poco a poco moviendo la quijada temiendo que estuviera rota, para su suerte no era así. Inspeccionó todo a su alrededor, estaba muy obscuro pero podia definir algunas figuras gracias a una pequeña vela que casi se consumia al fondo de la mazmorra.

Asi que la bella durmiente por fín despertó -

Puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras Malfoy pero sabes que no te diré nada -el silencio inundó la sala de nuevo, Hermione pudo escuchar como un vaso era colocado en el suelo seguido de los familiares pasos de su captor.

No me interesa lo que tengas o no para decirme asquerosa sangre sucia -la vela iluminó las facciones del rubio, finamente detalladas -Oiste a mi tía eres un obsequio para mi...sabes Granger cuando era pequeño y mis padres me compraban lo que queria, me lo entregaban perfectamente envuelto, eso por supuesto era obra de mi querida madre, papel verde con pequeños dragones negros impresos que movian la cola, un enorme moño negro de terciopelo en el centro junto con el escudo familiar... "Para nuestro querido Draco" - la castaña comenzó a seguirlo con la mirada prestando atencion a cada detalle de sus palabras, no era que le interesara realmente, necesitaba estar alerta de todos sus movimientos

- Amaba tener obsequios...porque, sabes? siempre he tenido que lo he querido, sabia que cuando uno de esos paquetes llegaba a mis manos seria lo que habia estado deseando, con sumo cuidado retiraba el moño y despues el papel, abria la caja y observaba en su interior...tenia dias enteros de diversión con esos caprichos...ah Granger si que los tenia, pero...siempre he tenido malas costumbres...después de algunos días el regalo en cuestión me cansaba, me aburria y entonces dejaba de servirme y de importarme...su significado para mi se iba y papa siempre me enseñó a destrozar lo que no me sirve - caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y la tomó del cabello con violencia haciendola soltar un gemido de dolor -ahora, sabes porque te digo estas cosas? -sonrió - por supuesto que no lo sabes sangre sucia... debes entender que eres un objeto, deseo hacerte pasar por el peor de los tormentos, quiero que sufras, que me ruegues...que me implores que pare...y así yo podré seguir y seguir...lo perderás todo y seré yo quíen te lo quite, voy a tomar todo de tí Granger - se acercó y paso delicadamente su nariz por el fino cuello de la chica hasta llegar a su oido, pudo sentir como se retorcia en un escalofrio y sonrió - Absolutamente todo...y entonces al cabo de unos dias, dejaras de servirme, Potty habrá muerto y yo te daré a Nott y él a su vez se encargará de hacerte conocer el infierno...así que considerate afortunada mientras estes aquí sangre sucia, complacerme no va a ser dificil, una vez que estes en manos de ese maldito desquiciado...incluso yo sentire algo de lastima por tí.

No eres más que un maldito asesino Malfoy, no eres diferente a ningún maldito mortifago, no eres diferente a bellatrix ni a nott...asi que estar con ellos me vendría mejor que estar contigo! me das asco! - las palabras del rubio habian hecho sudar frio a hermione, pero su fortaleza de leona salia a flote dandole fuerzas, aprovechó la cercania del mortío y alcanzó su cuello mordiendo y succionando tan fuerte que lo hizo gritar de dolor.

Maldita sangre sucia asquerosa! No eres más que una puta hambrienta! - Draco le propinó una sonora bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca - No eres mas que una asquerosa puta! que te quede bien claro con quien estas hablando Granger! - se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a romper su ropa furico, por más que la leona forcejeaba no lograba deshacerse del agarre del rubio, él era más alto y mucho mas fuerte que ella y el golpe la habia mareado bastante, al ver que todo estaba perdido comenzó a sollozar -Te dije que tomaria todo...y voy a hacerlo, te voy a quitar todo asquerosa sabelotodo...todo! - desgarró su blusa y la arrojó lejos, despues el sosten y a eso le siguieron los pantalones, tomo un extremo de sus bragas y con ambos pulgares las desgarró, la castaña se ahogaba con sus propias lagrimas y no dejaba de temblar ante lo inevitable, todo lo que siempre habia creido se habia ido al demonio, definitivamente ese no era el mismo Draco Malfoy que había conocido en Hogwarts, siempre lo tachó de cobarde y estupido, pero esto era totalmente diferente, era como si estuviera poseso por una bestia maligna, sus ojos habian cambiado, su mirada estaba ida y no era de un gris invernal, era obscuro, metalico, como sangre de unicornio, sus ojos ahora eran duros, espesos y vacios, mortalmente vacios, sus facciones estaba descompuestas y lo único que venia a su mente era la palabra "monstruo".

La tenia, finalmente la tenia y completamente a su merced, el poder que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella lo exitaba demasiado, podía sentir el ardor en su ingle, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y con mucho trabajo abrio sus piernas -Mas vale Granger que no me hagas enojar mas y te dejes hacer - el forcejeo de la castaña lo estaba cansando, la tomó una vez más del cabello y la azotó contra el suelo, pudo escuchar un leve gemido y despues simplemente la leona dejó de luchar, se cercioró que estuviera consiente y la penetró de manera violenta, el sonoro grito de dolor y desesperación de la muchacha lo hizó sonreir, comenzó a moverse freneticamente dentro de ella -Quien lo diria Granger, estas endemoniadamente apretada! - lagrimas silenciosas y quedos gemidos eran la única respuesta que podría obtener. Despues de algún tiempo de freneticas embestidas el rubio se quedó estatico sobre ella, llenandola, se levantó enseguida y acomodó su ropa -Deberias ser agradecida Granger una corrida mia sera lo más cerca que estaras de la pureza de la sangre - su risa hizo eco por toda la mazmorra tomó su saco de la silla y se encaminó hacia la salida - Velo de este modo...no moriras siendo virgen - terminó y sin voltear a verla le arrojó su saco a la cara y salió azotando la puerta detras de él.

Y bien? - la interrogación lo saco de sus recuerdos.

Y bien, que? - escupió

Ah vamos, que no me vas a contar que tal estuvo? -

Violento - sonrio lascivamente

Venga Draco! puedes hacerlo mejor que eso! -

Bien que quieres que te diga? esta apretada como el infierno, me costó trabajo entrar...feliz?- terminó tajantemente enarcando una ceja

Bastante - el pelinegro se deshacia en carcajadas en la silla de cuero - Vaya que no puedo creerlo! Tú, todo un caballerito de sociedad cometiendo esos terribles actos! -chilló llevandose una mano al pecho teatralmente.

Eres un hombre tan malditamente enfermo como yo Nott, no me vengas con esa mierda de la moral...la aristocracia aqui ya no sirve, no sirve de nada! Trata de lidiar con una imperdonable sobre tu trasero con buena moral...eso es algo que me fascinaria ver! - Gruño el rubio mirando los estantes de libros

Sabes que me importa una mierda la aristocracia y la moral querido amigo, pero hasta para tí, me atrevo a decir que fue bajo, muy bajo; mira que follarte a la sangre sucia y golpearla hasta dejarla casí inconsiente? -

Que harias tú entonces ya que eres tan sabio? -dijo en tono sarcastico rodando sus ojos hasta el techo.

La torturaria hasta sacarle la mierda, quiza la desmembraria lenta y dolorosamente hasta que muera desangrada o dejar que Greyback se la folle -rió sonoramente - pero ese soy yo.

Vaya que si, malnacido loco de mierda -Sonrió de medio lado

De hecho...que tal si me la prestas unas horas? -El tono ahora era mortal con miles de amenzas como subtexto, pero el rubio era demasiado bueno leyendo entre lineas.

Y dejar que cumplas alguna de tus torcidas fantasias? No querido Nott, aún la necesitamos Potter no tarda en buscarla y el Señor Tenebroso podrá matarlo y entonces te daré a Granger...pero claro no a solas -sus ojos brillaron con malicia -Debo ser el primero en la fila por supuesto.

Antes de que alguno pudiera articular palabra las puertas del despacho se abrieron de par en par dando paso a un hombre alto y rubio, su expresión para nada amigable hizó que el ambiente se tensará.

Asi que es verdad que tienes a esa sangre sucia amiga de potter aqui querido hijo - Su voz era jovial, contrastante con su expresión de asco.

Asi es...- dijo el rubio con tono neutro.

Y bien? donde esta? - preguntó el padre volteando por todos lados deshaciendose de sus guantes de cuero, haciendo una mueca hacia Theo a modo de saludo.

En las mazmorras por supuesto, donde más podria estar? mi Tia Bella la trajo como un obsequio, para mí. - los helados ojos del rubio brillaron demostrando su posesión sobre su nuevo juguete - Me divertiré un poco con ella y de paso te dirá el paradero de Potter...despúes se la daré a Nott para que cumpla alguna de sus retorcidas fantasias.

Me enorgulleces hijo, siempre fuiste un pequeño bastardo posesivo - rio con desdén - pero no me digas que Nott desea a la sangre sucia? Theodore tu padre no estaria muy complacido con esto -chasqueó en desaprovación hacia el joven.

Ah vamos Señor Malfoy, Draco no se refiere a eso, en cuanto el me la de haré que viva el mismo infierno y despues la mataré, es todo. - mencionó encogiendo los hombros.

Bah vivir y aprender o morir y aprender...yo que se! Hagan lo que tengan que hacer y entonces llamenme, mientras tanto iré a avisarle al Señor Tenebroso, te aseguro que estará bastante contento con estas noticias.-

Lucius caminó hasta la puerta haciendo un ademan con la mano como despedida, despues los jovenes observaron la puerta cerrarse.

Como lo odio - soltó el rubio

De que hablas? - pregunto despreocupadamente el moreno

De ese hombre al que llamo padre...no es ovbio? - hizo una mueca y acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta.

No me digas que vas con la Granger - el tono burlón hizo que la sangre de Draco hirviera

Y que si voy con ella? -espetó con violencia -No es de tu incumbencia Nott...la tendras cuando yo decida, mi tia la trajo para M I - terminó tajantemente articulando lento muy lento la última palabra - es mia por ahora, entiendes?

Claro amigo -el moreno paso saliva y alzó los brazos en señal de derrota - nadie pregunto nada aqui

Hermione no paraba de sollozar, jamás había sido torturada y mancillada de tal manera, detestaba al rubio más que nunca, detestaba a Bellatrix, pero sobre todo se detestaba a si misma por haber sido tan torpe y dejarse atrapar, Draco tenia razón y por más que ella quisiera alejar el pensamiento venia una y otra vez a molerle el cerebro.

Habian estado ocultandose con algunos hechizos que , hasta ahora, habian servido bastante bien, los carroñeros no eran más que estupidas criaturas que no podían percibir hechizos protectores, ya una vez habían percibido su perfume...

Me gusta tu perfume Hermione, pero por muy bien que huela por favor no lo uses más - le regaño Harry con los ojos muy serios.

Pero era imposible para ella no usarlo, le recordaba a su hogar, su madre lo habia comprado para ella en su cumpleaños, era su aroma favorito y estaba impregnado en ella como una marca de nacimiento, vainilla y canela, un aroma dulce y suave que hacia querer más al que lo olía, así que solia poner unas gotas en su muñeca y algunos puntos claves del cuello, ni Harry ni Ron parecian notarlo, pero esa fatidica noche al parecer alguien más lo había percibido.

Hola linda...sabia que habia olido eso antes...eras tu verdad? -gruño uno. Harry abrió los ojos como platos y miro severamente a la castaña quien se retorcia incomoda y con miedo de la mano del carroñero.

Sin pensarlo mas un Stupefy salió de los labios de la castaña y corrió, detras de ella escucho algunos hechizos aturdidores de la voz de sus amigos y la carrera comenzó. Lamentablemente el cansancio dado por la busqueda de los horrocruxes habia hecho mella en ella y tropezandose con una enorme rama fue a dar de boca al piso, golpeandose fuertemente la frente, trato de incorporarse y observar a su alrededor, al parecer no habia nadie ahí, no había Harry, ni Ron...de pronto sintió como alguien se acercaba pero no pudo encontrar su varita, cerró los ojos y sintió como era atada con fuerza y llevada a quien sabe donde, lo siguiente que sabia era que estaba en la mansión Malfoy. Que estupida habia sido, pero le habia salvado la vida a su mejor amigo, el elegido como muchos le llamaba, y sabia que él vendría por ella, pero su fe comenzaba a mermar, el esperar se habia hecho tarea imposible despues de lo que él rubio le habia hecho, lloró con amargura hecha ovillo en el frio suelo. No dejo nada dentro, lloro como hace mucho no lo hacía, sabia bien que lo que le esperaba era el mismo infierno y solo podía preguntarse, que habia hecho ella mal para merecer aquel castigo a manos de aquel rubio de ojos plateados.

Un ruido hizo que se alertara y abrazara aun mas fuerte sus piernas, mentalmente rogó para que cualquier mortifago llegará y le plantara un Avada Kedavra, lo que fuera, excepto Draco Malfoy.

El chirrillo familiar de la silla corriendose hizo que las lagrimas calleran con mas fuerza.

Deja de lloriquear como una maldita cria Granger - Su presencia lo inundó todo, la temperatura en cuanto habló bajo hasta cero, Hermione podria jurar que un dementor habia entrado a la sucia celda, pero sabia bien que era, sabia bien lo que queria.

"Te voy a quitar todo"

Vas a dejar de llorar? o voy a tener que obligarte -la mortal amenaza surtió su efecto y ella paró por completo -Sabes cuanto detesto ver a una mujer llorar - dijo con sarcasmo, mas no encontró respuesta, sintió la furia recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente, se levantó y se dirigó hasta ella, pudo notar como se encogia aún más.

Sabes Granger, es de muy mal gusto no responder cuando alguien te habla - siseeó arrastrando las palabras

No tengo nada que decirte - su voz era vacia, carente de todo sentimiento, el rubio enarcó una ceja

Ah no? ni un insulto siquiera? - sonrió de manera malefica

Creo que los sabes todos de memoria, no es así? - la castaña hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las lagrimas que se asomaban en sus calidos ojos, que ahora solo estaban vacios. -pero sin embargo se a que vienes y se lo que quieres...hazlo de una vez

Los ojos del rubio se despararon muy abiertos, como podia esa sangre sucia saber lo que el queria, que maldito espiritu la habia poseido para desafiarlo de esa manera? Se llenó de ira asesina y tomandola del cabello la giró y la obligó a levantarse.

Yo soy todo un caballero Granger - Siseeo con los dientes muy apretados - Y siempre complazco a una dama - sus ojos se clavaron en ella quemandola, llenandola de terror - Pero tú no eres una dama, eres una asquerosa puta sangre sucia y no se que te crees para desafiarme de este modo...-sus ojos viajaron hasta sus labios entreabiertos y sonrió de medio lado -Te prometí que te quitaria todo...y esto es solo la punta del iceberg - sin decir más le besó de manera violenta y posesiva, despues de todo era su juguete, la obligo a recibir su lengua marcando su territorio, mordiendo con violencia sus labios hasta hacerla sangrar y chillar del dolor, pero no se detuvo, Draco Malfoy sabia que no podia obligar a la gente a quererlo, pero si a temerle, el miedo era su mayor fortaleza y el odio el fuego que alimentaba la llama, la soltó y la arrojó al suelo y en agiles movimientos le arranco la poca ropa que le restaba, sonrió al descubrir que ella habia estado envuelta en su saco, una vez más abrió las piernas de la castaña con violencia y comenzó a penetrarla de manera violenta y dolorosa, llevando uno de sus suaves senos a su boca y mordiendo su pezon hasta hacerla gritar.

PARA MALFOY! PARA POR FAVOR! ME HACES DAÑO! - grito una y otra vez desesperada, el rubio solo pudo sentir como su erección se hacia mas grande dentro de ella ante sus suplicas.

Y que mierda te hace pensar que no quiero hacerte daño Granger? - las palabras cayeron como lapida sobre el menudo cuerpo de la castaña, temblo debajo de él y el panico se apodero por completo de ella, los sollozos volvieron a su garganta.

Draco nunca habia sentido tanto poder, tanto placer infingiendo dolor, sonreia de oreja a oreja de tan solo imaginar a Hermione Granger destrozada despues de lo sucedido rogando su muerte a Nott y el sentado en primera fila como si fuera un espectaculo. Bastó un grito ahogado de la castaña para hacerlo acabar, se corrió como nunca dentro de ella, su respiración era agitada y el sudor caia por su frente.

Espero que despues de esto, no saques mas conclusiones en cuanto a lo que quiero hacerte impura - tomo su cara con una mano y la apretó, dandole un casto beso en los labios -Te voy a sacar la mierda Granger, sin dudarlo -sonrio y se levantó acomodando su ropa y dejandola impotente, temblando espasmodicamente.

Por que haces esto? -un debil susurro detuvo la marcha del rubio -Dime, porque me odias tanto? QUE TE E HECHO YO! - La castaña yacia desnuda en el piso temblando, llena de rabia y coraje rasgaba sus uñas contra el frio suelo dejando un rastro de sangre, apretaba sus dientes y sus ojos veían con furia la espalda del rubio, este de a poco se dio la vuelta y la encaró , la mirada que la leona le dedicaba era de odio puro y sin diluir, lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue sonreirle con sorna, porque si, le divertia enormemente ver a la perfecta Gryffindor en ese estado, le embriagaba de poder saberla suya y era mejor aún en esas condiciones, la detestaba con todo su ser y el cuerpo maltrecho de ella solo era el reflejo de todo el odio que él sentia.

Sabes Granger...no debo tener motivo aparente para mis acciones, siempre e hecho lo que me a venido en gana, mis padres lo han permitido complacientemente, y es por ello que e llegado a ser su orgullo y el de mi tía - sonrió con descaro - si te odio es porque se me da la gana odiarte no necesito razones...aunque bien hay muchas empezando con que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia -caminó alrededor de ella mirandola con la barbilla en alto y enmarcando cada palabra - Eres una puta y ademas hipocrita - su voz se volvió armoniosa incluso algo calida, Hermione sabia bien que nada bueno sacaria de eso, era como la calma antes de la tormenta - Presumida y altanera -siguió - Pero dime Granger, de que te sirve todo eso ahora? ahí tirada como la perdida que eres sirviendo para mi placer? - rió con ganas, los ecos que se formaban en la celda eran como gruñidos guturales demoniacos , Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente eran los mil y un demonios que vivian dentro del rubio, siempre lo habia sospechado pero ahora lo sabia, si no es que se trataba de una legión entera, y una vez más tuvo miedo. -Bien, así me gusta...cada que me veas quiero que recuerdes, quiero que se quede grabado en tu memoria cada sensación, cada centimetro que avance dentro de ti, cada gota de sudor, cada gemido que reprimiste, porque se que te gustó como la maldita golfa que eres -su voz se tornó tensa, dura y obscena - recuerdalo bien Granger y que nunca jamas se te olvide todo lo que te hize...y si sales viva de esto, lo cual dudo, recuerdes que en tu asquerosa piel esta grabado mi nombre - la sonrisa del rubio casi le partia la cara, eso debia ser por mucho el mejor momento de su vida - e intenta vivir con eso...te reto.

La castaña comenzó a sollozar y las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas como torrente sin detenerse, el frio y el hambre estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo - "Y si sales viva de esto, lo cual dudo, recuerdes que en tu asquerosa piel esta grabado mi nombre" - lo último que pudo oir la castaña fue la reja de la celda cerrarse, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lagrimas que seguian saliendo sin control.

Maldita sea! como pudo pasar esto! - Un alto y fornido pelirrojo golpeaba un arbol ignorando sus nudillos amoratados y llenos de sangre - Como pudieron atraparla, como!

Basta Ron...ahora lo que deberia preocuparnos es ir cuanto antes por ella, no sabemos lo que esos malditos dementes puedan hacerle - Los ojos verde se posaron en los azules de su amigo, su rostro podia ser sereno, pero lo que habia dentro de sus ojos contrastaba con toda la calma que los rodeaba, asi era Harry Potter, siempre habia una tormenta de sufrimiento y dolor en su mirada contrastante con sus facciones que solo daban tranquilidad, era en muchos grados, perturbador.

Harry...temo por ella y si algo le pasa yo... - Ron dejo caer su cabeza cansado recargando su antebrazo en el tronco que tenía restos de su sangre y dio un largo y pesado suspiro - moriria si algo le pasa...

Se que la amas - dejo salir el moreno con tono firme

Muy tarde...pero yo también lo se - sollozó abriendo de a poco los ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas

Esta en la Mansión de Malfoy - sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, casi quemaba, su mirada era severa y hasta cierto grado ; sabia. - Estoy dispuesto a ir por ella...

No puedes hacerlo Harry - los ojos del pelirrojo se dispararon de sus cuencas - sabes que una vez ahí no será fácil salir! No podemos poner en riesgo tu vida! si tu mueres Voldemort...

Voldemort vivirá...justo como dicta la profesia, pero no estoy dispuesto a poner la vida de Hermione en riesgo a manos de mortifagos - escupió con desprecio levantandose del suelo donde habia estado sentado y sacudiendo algunas hojas - Me apoyarás , verdad?

El silencio se prolongo entre ellos, matar o morir, eran ellos contra el mundo para rescatarla - Siempre lo hago - sonrió finalmente con tristeza - Pero...como?

Bueno...sabemos como actuan ellos, debemos ser tanto o más despreciables... - suspiro - Que tanto estas dispuesto a hacer para traer a Hermione a salvo Ron? -

A todo, hare lo que sea Harry - su mirada y su pose se volvieron serias, fuertes, llenas de poder y valor que nisiquiera él sabia que tenia.

Bien -continuó tomando su varita - Que tanto sabes de maldiciones amigo?

Hermione inspeccionó con la diminuta vela y a tientas la mazmorra, el lugar era deplorable, podía escuchar a las ratas correr y roer en la obscuridad eso era lo de menos, la sola idea de una rata mordiendo su piel era como un balsamo a sus nervios, el verdadero peligro tenía nombre y apellido y para su desgracia tambien tenia la apariencia de un maldito angel.

Si claro...un maldito demonio con disfraz - pensó con tristeza, definitivamente y contra toda su voluntad le parecia bastante adecuado que si legiones enteras de demonios iban a hospedarse en un cuerpo, almenos debia ser uno de buen parecer. Encontró sus pantalones, sin botón y los subió por sus piernas hasta sus caderas, podia sentir como su cuerpo cedia al frio poco a poco se abrigo más con el saco que le quedaba grande y siguió inspeccionando, sabia que no encontraria nada, pero que mas daba ya. Segun sus cuentas había pasado una semana, quiza no exacta pero estaba cerca, no era como si contara cada hora en ese encierro que se veia interrumpido de vez en cuando por Malfoy, que como ya era costumbre se apareciera un par de veces por la mazmorra para violarla brutal y salvajemente y despues hecharle en cara sus defectos.

No podía comprender como alguien era tan feliz haciendo tanto daño, se recargo contra un muro y descendio lentamente hasta sentarse en el piso y las lagrimas cayeron una vez más, como muchas otras, recordandole su profundo dolor.

Donde estas Harry? Como estas Ron? estaran bien? me extrañaran? - sollozo tapando su boca. Derrepente un estruendo la saco de su depresión, abrió los ojos de par en par y pudo escuchar unos gritos no muy lejos de ahí, estaba desconcertada pero derrepente una idea cruzó su cabeza y sus ojos brillaron, como hacia mucho no lo hacian. -Estan aqui...estan aqui -susurró.


	2. Demoni all'interno VOL II

Potter esta cerca - El rubio lucia alarmado, jugueteaba de cuando en cuando con una pluma en sus dedos y la volvia a su lugar, Theo sabia muy bien que era un tic nervioso que su amigo habia desarrollado desde muy pequeño, recordaba una vez que habia roto un ventanal de la mansión mientras jugueteaban y Draco estaba tan nervioso que tomó una fina pluma del despacho de su padre y jugueteó con ella, el pelinegro se habia hechado la culpa por el incidente, de no ser así algunos crucios habrian llegado al pequeño niño de ojos grises.

Por que estas nervioso Draco? - su tono era autoritario, digno de alguien que demanda una respuesta y no evasivas. - Es por Granger?

Como coño puedes pensar semejante estupidez Nott! - Dijo exaltado dejando la pluma de lado y azotando ambas manos contra el escritorio

Te conosco, para tu desgracia, demasiado bien... que demonios te pasa uh? Que tal un poco de honestidad entre amigos -siseeo acidamente. El rubio enarcó una ceja en respuesta y sonrió lentamente de lado.

Amigos! - rió

Sigo esperando una respuesta - replicó indignado clavando sus ojos azules en Draco.

Por mí puedes sentarte y figurartela solo! Sabes que no estoy para esta mierda ahora... - escupió con enfado

BIEN! entonces es por Granger...no puedo creer que quieras conservar a esa asquerosa sangre sucia! yo...-

Callate ya Nott! - su puño golpeó con furia el escritorio - en verdad eres tan imbecil?! en verdad crees que estoy enamorado de ella! Y luego que? ella de mi? - una sonora carcajada llenó el despacho, el moreno se sonrojo un poco por su arrebato y observo al rubio desconcertado. -Vamos Nott! nisiquiera ella es tan imbecil para desarrollar el sindrome de estocolmo - las carcajadas llenaban el lugar, y una vez más ahí estaba ese eco gutural que parecia ser emitido por otras miles de voces distorcionadas, Theo dio un paso instintivamente hacia atrás y volteó hacia todos lados algo paranoico.

Que coño...que mierda Malfoy? - Gritó dando un paso hacia adelante

Hay algo que tú, Potter, la comadreja, tia Bella e incluso el imbecil de mi padre deben tener bien claro...nadie me quita lo que es mio, Bellatrix trajo a Granger como un obsequio para MI - las risas habian parado, los ojos obscuros del rubio taladraban al joven frente a él - Esa asquerosa puta es mia, hasta que yo diga lo contrario, te lo dije bien claro Nott, una vez que me harte de ella será tuya y harás lo que debas...pero aún no me aburro de ella - siseó con la mandibula tensa y los dientes apretados.

Theodore se relajó visiblemente y sonrió - Vaya que siempre has sido un bastardo posesivo Malfoy - bufó divertido.

Me conoces de toda la vida - dijo imitando las acciones del moreno y relajandose - No comparto y lo sabes, almenos no mientras yo lo disfruto

Mierda si estas loco...quiero suponer que eso viene del lado de la familia de tu madre, no? - dijo casualmente mientras caminaba hacia una silla y recargaba las dos manos en el respaldo.

Pero claro...de donde más? - rió divertido

Bien, si Potter esta cerca, que piensas hacer cuando llegue acá? -

Potter esta solo, tal vez traiga consigo a esa pobretona comadreja, pero vamos, no es el más brillante de los tipos. El tio se hechizó solo en segundo año, por Salazar! - se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

Tienes razón nadie arriesgaria ni un galeón por esa sangre sucia - sonrió el pelinegro de manera sombria.

Tia Bella estará más que encantada de entregarle al Señor Tenebroso al elegido...no crees? - Los jovenes se miraron con diversion y malicia, como cuando eran pequeños y planeaban alguna travesura hacia algun elfo domestico, sus ojos brillaron destilando maldad pura, digna de los hijos de Salazar Slytherin, que acertado era el sobrero seleccionador.

Un estruendo en la sala principal alarmó a ambos, al parecer no eran los unicos alerta ya que fuera del despacho se podían escuchar todo tipo de maldiciones y hechizos, una verdadera guerra, y lo supieron.

Estan aqui... -susurro Draco con los ojos abiertos en dirección al moreno.

Como?! - respondió alarmado.

Ron cubrete no permitas que ningún hechizo te toque, sabemos de lo que esos mortios son capaces...entiendes? - Los dos amigos corrian al mismo paso, la adrenalina llenaba sus venas y la anticipacion los mataba - Tenemos solo una oportunidad, no mas.

Lo sé harry - jadeo el pelirrojo tratando de mantener el paso, alejando los malos pensamientos de su mente - hagamos esto.

No habian tenido mucho tiempo para planearlo, tenian que actuar, cada día que no acudian en ayuda de Hermione, era tiempo en su contra, nisiquiera sabian si la castaña seguia viva. Harry sabia perfecto que la mansión estaria perfectamente custodiada con miles de hechizos de protección, daba gracias a Merlín que Hermione le hubiera enseñado todos ellos, bastó un bombarda maxima para tener una lluvia de mortifagos que venian de todos lados de la mansión, maldiciones iban y venian detras de ellos, muy cerca demasiado cerca.

HARRY DEBEMOS BUSCAR A HERMIONE! - se hizo escuchar el pelirrojo arrojando un sonoro crucio hacia algún mortío.

El ojiverde asintió derribando a otro a su vez.

DONDE LA TIENEN?! NO AGOTES MI PACIENCIA ! - la varita del moreno se clavaba con vehemencia en el cuello del mortío, sus ojos destellaban como nunca y las palabras salian como veneno.

N-no no se de quien hab-las - susrró aterrado

UNA CHICA CASTAÑA, OJOS MIEL, DELGADA, SE QUE ESTA AQUI! -la euforia subia en la sangre de los dos jovenes, no podian dar un paso en falso o los tres lo pagarian, el pelirrojo cubria la espalda de su amigo a base de crucios y estupefy contra todo lo que se acercara.

Asi que todo este alboroto lo causaron nada mas y nada menos que cara rajada y su fiel mascota la comadreja Weasley - La voz surtio efecto, todos los ataques cesaron y la temperatura de la sala cayó bajo cero, un escalofrio recorrio la espina dorsal de Harry y sus ojos petreos se clavaron como dagas en la figura rubia que salia del despacho.

Saca a Granger de la mazmorra y llevala a mi habitación una vez ahí asegurala lo mejor que puedas, hechizos protectores, un dragón hungaro si quieres, no me interesa...la asquerosa sangre sucia no se va hasta que yo diga...y sabes que eso no pasará - los ojos de draco destellavan grises obscuros reflejandose en los de Theo, el pelinegro asintió y corrió hacia las mazmorras.

RON! VE POR HERMIONE! -grito en dirección del pelirrojo que destilaba todo su odio sobre el rubio. Se giró lentamente y corrió detras de Theo hacia las mazmorras.

AVADA KEDAVRA! - El gritó enchinó la piel del pelirrojo pero no miró atras ya nada le importaba más que ella y no pensaba rendirse estando tan cerca. El rayo verde nunca cayó sobre él y aliviado continuo su carrera detras de Nott.

Harry habia disipado con un moviento de varita el hechizo haciendo que le cayera a un mortío.

Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo conmigo maldito cobarde! - gruño con odio - Donde la tienes maldito loco, DONDE!

La risa espectral del rubio desconcertó al ojiverde - En verdad crees , Potter ,que te la entregaré tan fácil? -camino con la varita en alto alrededor del moreno - Que te hace pensar que pienso devolvertela en una pieza?

Que coño le has hecho Malfoy! dimelo maldita sea! - todos los mortifagos esperaron dispuestos a atacar.

No vas a llevartela Potter...veras mi querida tia Bellatrix la trajo para mi...es mi jodido juguete tengo grandes planes para ella, y entonces cuando me aburra se la daré a Nott, porque, veras, soy un hombre muy caritativo y cuando algo me aburre lo desecho, como no darsela a mi buen amigo para que la desmiembre y asi pueda enviarte cada trozo de tu sabionda amiga? quien sabe! que tal que es a la comadreja al que le llega el paquete! -la carcajada lleno cada espacio de la mansión, todo el que la escuchó sintió terror, definitivamente Draco Malfoy no estaba solo, nunca lo estaba.

Ron sintió como la maldición le rozaba mientras pegaba carrera tras Theodore, su respiracion era agitada e irregular, lo siguió por un largo pasillo de marmol negro y ventanales cubiertos con largas y polvosas cortinas de terciopelo haciendo la visión imposible, el pelirrojo solo seguia sus instintos, debia salvar a Hermione, debia decirle que la amaba, debia vivir por ella y protegerla, él había desperdiciado ya demasiado tiempo.

No te rindes facil uh comadreja? - grito agitado el mortifago haciendo mas lenta su carrera

DONDE ESTA MALNACIDO! - grito con rabia acelerando el paso con la varita en alto.

En verdad crees que soy tan imbecil para llevarte donde esta? - Theo detuvo completamente la marcha al final del pasillo, justo donde las tinieblas comenzaban a espesar, Ron apenas podia distinguir la delgada figura vestida de negro que le daba la espalda adelante y su paso se detuvo de golpe.

D-don-de... - el pelirrojo pudo sentir la sonrisa enferma del joven mortío y sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espina dorsal, trago saliva y empuño con todas sus fuerzas la varita -Dime donde la tienes Nott, no tendre piedad de ti.

Que te hace pensar que yo la tendre de ti pobretón? - giró sobre sus talones y apuntó con su varita firme - INCARCEROUS! - Ron pudo sentir como sus piernas eran atadas fuertemente cayendo sonoramente al piso. -Como lo predije - sonrió - eres tan predecible Weasley...tan fácil de eliminar... supongo que recuerdas hechizos elementales no es asi? incluso un gorila perdedor como tú debe recordar algo tan sencillo como un Wingardium Leviosa - el pecoso joven atinó a distinguir un monton de vidrios filosos y puntiagudos provenian de la obscuridad posandose alrededor del mortifago quien sonreía de manera demoniaca. Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo Ron estiró el brazo para tratar de alcanzar su varita.

No no no comadreja -chasqueo el moreno - No hagas esto más dificil , ambos sabemos que eres un inutil.

No me conoces una mierda Nott - sonrió sarcásticamente clavandole la mirada a su enemigo y estirando un poco más para alcanzar su varita.

Oppugno - su voz era firme y obscura, era una promesa.

PROTEGO! - chilló el pelirrojo haciendo que los mortiferos pedazos que se dirigian rapidamente hacia él cayeran antes de tocarlo - finite - apuntó hacia sus piernas y se levantó rapidamente. La sonrisa del mortifago desaparecio y se volvió corriendo hacia las tinieblas.

EXPELLIARMUS! - gritó una vez más el pelirrojo iniciando nuevamente la carrera pero la obscuridad lo desconcertó. no podía escuchar nada que no fuera su propia respiración, pesada y agitada. - Lumos- susurró , encaminadose hacia lo que parecian escaleras deteniendose al inicio de ellas.

Escucho murmullos y un grito ahogado lo alarmó, bajo con la varita frente a él iluminando y en guardia, descubrió un largo, obscuro y mojado pasillo, el olor a suciedad y podedumbre le hizo cubrir su nariz con la manga de su sueter, podia escuchar sollozos en alguna de las celdas a lo largo del tenebroso pasillo, avanzó lentamente.

Hermione? - susurro con terror -Hermione estas aqui?

RON! - un desgarrador grito que le heló la sangre hizo que volteara hacia el otra celda

AVADA KEDAVRA! - se tiro y giroen el piso en cuanto escuchó la maldición venir sobre él - Bien dicen que los Weasley son una puta plaga! mierda si son dificiles de extrerminar! - grito nott con molestia mientras se aferraba al cabello de la castaña, los ojos azules del pelirrojo viajaron de sus pies a su cabeza verificando que estuviera bien, contuvo el aire al verla semidesnuda, golpeada y llorosa , sintió como la sangre le hervia y una ira asesina se apoderaba de él.

CRUCIO! -grito con todas sus fuerzas, su tino llego perfectamente al pecho del sorprendido pelinegro. Hermione veia todo en camara lenta sintió como caia en el frio piso una vez más y al mortifago retorciendose de dolor, Ron caminando hacia ella como un heroe con armadura y estrechandola en sus brazos.

Hermione, hermione, hablame porfavor...dime que te hicieron estos malditos bastardos, porfavor - tomo con ambas manos su cara y la acarició tiernamente , cuanto hacia que la leona no recibia un toque asi, con amor, con dulzura. - Estaba aterrado de no encontrarte - susurró sosteniendola cerca y abrazandola, ella sabia que no era real, tantas veces habia fantaseado con ese momento que no podía ser cierto, era un sueño ,un espejismo, ella sabia que en cuanto despertara estaria en esa sucia mazmorra y Malfoy estaría observandola con odio, para despues hacerle daño, se habia acostumbrado rapido a los malos tratos , sabia como soportar los golpes, incluso sus ganas de vomitar cada que el rubio se enterraba en ella se habian ido días atrás, era puro instinto de supervivencia o quiza un deseo suicida, no estaba claro.

R-ron? - sus vacios ojos registraron la figura del pelirrojo poco a poco se fijaron en su rostro -Veniste...por mi - murmuro debilmente soltando algunas debiles lagrimas. Ron contuvo su deseo de berrear y la tomo entre sus brazos poniendola de pie con mucha facilidad, sintio como habia perdido mucho peso y su cuerpo estaba precariamente cubierto con una camiseta rota y sucia unos jeans igualmente sucios que ahora le quedaban bastante grandes y un saco empolvado y descolorido al que ella se aferraba con fuerza, el aroma que despedia esa prenda lo golpeo de lleno, lo habia olido muchas veces en Hogwarts, incluso en la enorme sala principal de la Mansión Malfoy, era la maldita colonia de Draco

Malfoy - susurro apretando sus puños, la castaña abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Que has dicho? donde? - el panico se apoderó de ella, lo que hizo que el gryffindor volviera en si, una vez mas la tomo en sus brazos y la saco de la celda rumbo a las escaleras.

Vamos a irnos de aqui, Harry esta en la sala principal, tiene todo preparado en cuanto lleguemos con él desapareceremos y nos iremos lejos, bien? - tomo fuertemente su mano y trago - Escucha Hermione, aun nos queda mucho camino por recorrer, y se que no es el mejor momento...pero...y-yo...quiero que sepas que... - suspiro profundo - yo te amo Hermione, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré, perdoname por haberte dejado en este agujero tanto tiempo hubiese preferido morir mil veces a verte así -un sollozo se atoró en su garganta. La castaña lo miraba fijamente como si procesara sus palabras, sus ojos se nublaron con lagrimas que picaban por salir y apreto tiernamente su mano.

Yo tambien te amo Ron...y nunca dude que vendrias por mi - sonrió debilmente

BRAVO! pero que bella historia! ah el amor! - la voz cruda de Theodore Nott se hizo escuchar mientras subia lentamente las escaleras y aplaudia con sarcasmo - Que bello a sido presenciar su patetica conducta Gryffindoriana -escupió - pero me temo señorita Granger que tengo instrucciones precisas de que debo hacer contigo...y creeme sangre sucia dista mucho de un final feliz -sonrió.

El pelirrojo tomo a Hermione y la puso detras de él protegiendola y sacando una vez mas su varita, esperanzado en que podría soportar un duelo más con ese despiadado mortío.

En verdad creiste que tu cruciatus fue lo suficiente como para aturdirme? eres tan imbecil Weasley...como dije tan...predecible - saboreo las palabras - Esta vez, no durará mucho comadreja, descuida.

EXPELLIARMUS! - gritoneo debilmente a lo que él mortifago movio su varita y desvio el hechizo.

No, no durara mucho - afirmo con sus frios ojos fijos ahora en la castaña - DEPRIMO! - su voz se volvio cabernosa, como grito casi gutural que hizo que la castaña temblara sobre sus pies, enseguida el pecoso joven se llevo una mano al pecho y comenzó a ahogarse.

Ron...RON NO! RON! PARA PORFAVOR PARA! QUE LE HAS HECHO! - el pelirrojo aulló por el dolor con el poco aire que entraba a sus pulmones, la castaña se arrodillo a su lado con los ojos muy abiertos y horrorizados, pudo escuchar como uno a uno sus huesos se comprimian y se rompian, escuchó el crujir de sus costillas como si un camion les hubiese pasado encima -PARA! PARA NOTT PARA! -grito con desesperación

CALLATE MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA! O LA SIGUIENTE SERÁS TÚ! - La expresión de Theo era desviada y demoniaca, como era posible que seres tan jovenes que tenian el mundo a sus pies tuvieran tanta maldad dentro?

DEPRIMO! -grito una vez más y fue como un grito de guerra, la joven comprendió que no podría hacer nada, era su fin y tambien del hombre al que amaba, amargas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas callendo en el rostro deformado por el dolor de Ron. Una vez más los huesos del pelirrojo cedieron a la presión, la castaña vio con horror el espectaculo macabro que el mortifago le obsequiaba, el joven se convulsionaba en el suelo gimiendo quedamente, y el crujir de sus huesos al ceder y romperse uno a uno llenaban el pasillo.

Su brazo se quebró sonoramente y Hermione grito con pavor al ver como el hueso del joven habia atravesado su piel. Finalmente como si se hubiera liberado de una pesada carga junto suficiente aire en sus pulmones y dejó escapar un grito desgarrador que lleno la mansión entera.

SECTUMSEMPRA! - gritó finalmente el mortifago con una sonrisa en sus labios , estaba hecho.

La castaña tomo la mano de Ron quien enseguida comenzó a desangrarse.

H-u..ye H-he-rmi..one huye... - suspiro con dificultad.

No me dejes Ron no me dejes - la joven comenzó a llorar freneticamente aferrandose a la debil mano del Gryffindor.

EXPELLIARMUS! - la varita de Theo voló ante sus sorprendidos ojos que pronto divisaron la figura del mismo Harry Potter varita en alto amenazandolo.

Los ojos verdes del pelinegro viajaron hasta sus amigos, lagrimas llegaron pronto hasta ellos y un deseo de venganza lo lleno de pies a cabeza.

Has destruido suficiente Nott, nos has hecho demasiado daño ahora...y casi siento pena por el modo en que te mataré, porque se que mereces morir como el maldito cerdo que eres y en vez de eso te daré una muerte, casi digna. - siseo con la mandibula apretada.

Crees que le temo a la muerte Potter? - dijo con diversión.

No, tú eres la misma muerte - señaló.

Ahora lo sabes - dijo encogiendo los hombros

Y aún así no permitire que hagas más daño -susurró - Avada Kedavra

El rayo verde impacto fuertemente al Theodore justo en el corazón quien le dedico una última sonrisa malevola mientras sus ojos se obscurecian y su cuerpo caia al suelo. Harry suspiro con pesadez y corrió junto sus amigos, los observó con un profundo dolor que solo reflejaba los horrores que los tres habian vivido.

Lo lamento Ron - susurro mientras otra lagrima traicionera se escapaba de sus ojos cristalinos.

N-no...harry no fue tu culpa - murmuró con debilidad -H-hermione e-ella estará bien...c-cuidala

Así lo haré amigo - su voz era quebrada, ahogada por las lagrimas contenidas, él tenia que ser fuerte ahora que Ron no estaria más.

Te amo Ron...- la castaña desendió su cabeza para dejar un tierno beso sobre sus labios y dejando su último aliento en ella Ron Weasley murió.

Hermione...hermione ven, debemos irnos de aqui, Draco seguramente controló ya el fuego maldito que invoqué en la sala, toma mi mano y la de Ron no podemos dejarlo aqui. - La urgencia de Harry alertó a la castaña que ahogando todo su dolor tomor un profundo suspiro y asintió.

GRANGER ES MIA, POTTER! - La distrocionada voz del rubio hizo que los vellos se les erizaran, la castaña tembló aferrandose a la escasa proteccion del saco negro. - Y no te la vas a llevar... - era increible como la misma sala donde se encontrara cedia ante su maldad, parecía que las paredes se marchitaban de horror al sentir su presencia, Harry jamas imagino que Draco malfoy fuera un ser tan maligno, lleno de magio oscura y con una mente perversa.

Ella no es de tu propiedad Malfoy y así tenga que morir, ella se irá de aqui. La has hecho sufrir bastante ya. - el pelinegro apretó su varita formulando un plan B.

Tu no decides aqui Potty ...la sangre sucia se queda, fue un regalo para mí, y hasta que me canse de ella así será - sus ojos grises se clavaron en el menudo cuerpo de la leona, instintivamente paso la lengua por sus labios y sonrió - Si hasta ella lo a disfrutado, mira que para ser tu puta personal la tenia muy apretada, no es asi Granger? - rió

El moreno sintió como la rabia volvía a él, no tuvo que preguntar; lo sabia. Hermione sentía que estaba viviendo el mismo infierno, ni siquiera en esa situación Malfoy dejaba de humillarla, no, por supuesto que no tal era su odio hacia ella.

Draco estaba listo para la guerra, estaba dispuesto a destripar a potter con sus propias manos, importandole poco lo que el jodido Señor Tenebroso tuviera que pensar, levantó su varita contra su enemigo - Asi que piensas que Nott le hizo algo terriblemente perturbador a tu amiguito no es asi Potter? - sonrió lobunamente, los ojos de harry se abrieron de par en par - ah no, no no no -chasqueó - Nott era un loco de mierda, no lo voy a negar - caminó muy lentamente hasta el cadaver de su amigo - Pero veras, el siempre fue muy suave.

La castaña chilló y se llevó una mano a la boca, habia cosas peores que las que Theodore Nott le habia hecho presenciar? Pero claro que las habia, debia recordarse continuamente las legiones demoniacas que regian el cuerpo de Malfoy, los años de magia oscura que su familia seguramente dominaba, y como olvidar a la querida tia Bellatrix, quien, seguramente fue toda una instructora digna en las artes de las torturas y los asesinatos crueles.

Harry estaba cansado mentalmente sobre todo y no se sentía preparado para enfrentar a un oponente al que siempre habia subestimado, Malfoy siempre fue bueno con los hechizos, numero uno en el club de duelo, habia visto como algunas veces sus contrincantes eran llevados a la enfermeria, pero nunca pensó que realmente seria un contrincante digno de tanto temor como el mismo Lord Voldemort, el ojiverde no sabia a lo que se enfrentaba y muy dentro de él eso lo aterrorizaba, aún tenía la vida de Hermione pendiendo de un hilo delgado y no podia hacer ningun movimiento riesgoso. Cansado levanto su varita y pudo ver como el rubio sonreia con satisfacción, casi podía recordarlo en Hogwarts despues de ganar algun partido de quidditch contra Gryffindor, esa era la expresión que le esperaba en la mesa de Slytherin en el gran comedor.

El rubio abrió la boca pero se vio interrumpido por una explosión detras de él.

BOMBARDA MAXIMA! - Varias figuras se divisaron entre el polvo y la humareda

Expelliarmus! - chilló una voz de mujer y la varita de un anonadado Draco cayó al suelo. Pronto el humo se disipó y las figuras de Thonks, Kingsley , Ojo loco y todo un ejercito de aurores surgieron con poderio. Harry nunca se habia sentido tan agradecido de ver al grupo de aurores, ni siquiera podia creer que estuvieran ahí por ellos.

Harry, Hermione tomen al señor Weasley y vayanse de aqui! - ojo loco gritó mientras varios aurores se dispersaban y las ordas de mortifagos se veian venir. Harry se apresuró a tomar la mano de Hermione y a su vez la de Ron y se desapareció.

Todo se volvió en camara lenta para el rubio poco a poco comenzó a ver como sus peores enemigos y el objeto de su maniatica obsesión se desaparecian como humo. Gritó tan fuerte y de un modo tan desgarrador que seguramente el cielo se partió por la mitad, cayó de rodillas al suelo mirando fijamente a los ojos a Hermione que se aferraba a su saco como si fuera un muro de protección, la mente del rubio se aclaró y su rostro se transformó, de a poco los mortifagos hicieron presencia y la guerra comenzó enmedio de ellos, parecía que la castaña veia todo en camara lenta tambien, su percepsion de las cosas habia cambiado y mucho. Los labios del rubio se curvaron en esa macabra sonrisa que solo tenía para ocaciones especiales, cuando algo realmente malo se avecinaba y lo supo, esa guerra jamas sería ganada por los buenos.

Draco abrió sus labios y gesticulo muy lentamente hacia ella, Hermione pudo sentir como el terror la invadia, abrio los ojos de par en par y antes de desaparecer grito.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

5 años habían pasado desde la terrible perdida de Ron Weasley , Molly aún no superaba su tragica perdida cuando tiempo despues perdió a Fred también y a ellos les siguió Percy, ironias de la vida, los mortifagos decían que los Weasley eran como una plaga y se habian deshecho de ellos como tal.

Hermione lloró amargamente como siempre lo hacia, se había visto obligada a regresar al mundo muggle, ella lo supo siempre, la guerra habia terminado pero no como todos pensaban que terminaria, Harry se habia ido lejos, desterrandose a si mismo para buscar Horcruxes solo, la muerte de Ron y el sentimiento de poner a Ginny o a cualquiera de sus amigos en peligro le enfermaba, ya habia visto suficiente muerte, esta vez seria él quien arreglaria las cosas. Pero hacia ya 5 años desde que Hermione habia sido rescatada y llevada de regreso a la casa de su infancia, en la que habia tenido que vivir sola, no sola no, por supuesto que no, ella nunca estaba sola. Comenzaba a creer que se habia vuelto paranoica y no era para menos despues de lo que habia vivido años atras, recordar los horrores que presenció y vivió en carne propia solo aumentaban su ansiedad, de vez en cuando recibia cartas de Harry nunca le decia donde estaba, tampoco si la busqueda de horcruxes prosperaba.

Estoy bien, gracias a Merlín sigo vivo.

-HP

Y eso era todo, nadie sabia donde estaba el elegido y Voldemort reinaba el mundo magico como siempre lo quizo, habia terror, panico y muerte en las calles, la vida estaba casi extinta, el ministerio habia sido corrompido y los aurores ahora eran perseguidos, muchos habian muerto ya.

La castaña cerró con seguro su puerta y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, vivia con miedo todo el tiempo, sentía, podía sentirlo alguien la observaba, cuando volvia por la noche de hacer sus compras en la obscuridad de algun callejon, cuando tomaba una ducha, cuando leia el diario incluso cuando dormia, alguien estaba ahí. Pero entonces pensaba que su mente le hacia malas jugadas, o que quiza la escencia de Ron vivia con ella, pero muy en el fondo sabia la respuesta y le aterraba pensar en ella.

Destendio su cama y se despojó de su ropa alcanzando una camiseta del cesto de ropa limpia tiró algo al piso descuidadamente.

Pero que... -lo alcanzó y lo desdobló, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y una dolorosa punzada atravesó su pecho, trepó hasta su cama y se envolvió en la oscura prenda aspirando fuerte su aroma y una vez más lo supo, había alguien ahí, siempre estaba ahí entre las sombras taladrandola con sus ojos esperando el momento preciso con esa maldita sonrisa desquiciante en sus labios, ella no podía comprender como incluso dormía con su presencia ahí, era tan letal, como jugar con fuego y aún así durmió como muchas otras noches lo habia hecho, las pesadillas que nunca se iban y ella solo podía aferrarse a esa prenda.

"Voy a encontrarte Granger"

Despertó alarmada ahogando un sollozo...y se abrazó a si misma, el frio de la ventana abierta se colaba por las cortinas, 3 am y una vez más las pesadillas la despertaban, no sabía si ese era el nombre exacto...mas bien eran recuerdos, tan nitidos como su hubiesen sido ayer. Esa frase la atormentaba noche y dia, Draco Malfoy no hacia promesas al aire, pero entonces la esperanza surgia al ver que los dias, los meses y los años pasaban y nada ocurria. Pero eso era mentira, ella lo sabia mejor que nadie, él estaba ahí, la veía ir y venir, la veía comer y la veía dormir, la veía aferrarse con la vida a su saco que ahora estaba deslavado como manta vieja y no podía entender porque acudia a esa jodida prenda que solo le traia más dolor, se habia acostumbrado al dolor, eso debía ser.

El la veia desde las sombras, de vez en cuando sus ojos grises brillaban a la luz de la luna, fijos en ella, odiandola, custodiando sus pesadillas y sonriendo torcidamente, hacia años que la habia encontrado pero era paciente, la recompensa seria grande, se ocultó en las sombras escudriñandola, esperando...simplemente esperando...

Te encontre Granger...te encontré...


End file.
